Kiss Away Your Scars
by HeartInMusic
Summary: Lucy has been feeling depressed lately to the point were she even tries to kill herself. But she has to many people that love her too much let her go. Including a certain pink haired dragonslayer who will stop at nothing to protect his Lucy.


**Natsu's POV**

I walked into the guild like any normal day to meet up with Lucy and the gang. Happy had decided earlier to go to the guild earlier then me to meet up with Carla about something. My little guy is growing up I thought to my self. But wen I walked into the I instantly knew something was up. The guild was in a very somber mood and a few of them were crying.

Gajeel and Pantherlily were trying to comfort a very upset Levy. Grey, Erza, Juvia and Happy were sitting at a table all crying. Everyone else were all sat together in a depressed state. Even Cana wasn't drinking. But the thing that stuck out to me the most is that four people were missing master, Wendy, Carla and Lucy.

"What is going on?" I asked my team as I sat down next to them at a table. As soon as I am at down Happy climbs over to me and gives me a huge hug.

"Natsu we need to tell you something." Gray mumbled. "It's about Lucy."

"What, what's wrong? Is she hurt? If someone hurt her I will kill them." I growled with concern.

Except no one responded to my questions my team wouldn't meet my even meet my eyes. The rest of the guild just sat there with their heads hung down.

"Where's Lucy?" I yelled at the guild but still no one said anything they all just continued to looked at the floor.

"Natsu please calm down." Erza yelled finally breaking the silence.

"Where is Lucy?" I said with more anger this time.

"Lucy tried to kill herself last night Natsu. She is in the infirmary now with Porlyusica. Porlyusica said she doesn't know if Lucy will make it through the night." She said with tears in her eyes.

My whole world stopped at that second I fell off my chair and onto the ground in complete shock.

"Ho...ow?" I croaked out.

"I found her on the floor of her apartment last night. I felt her in a extreme amount of stress so I came to this world to check on her. When I did I found her with huge cuts on her arms bleeding to death on the floor." Loke said coming over to our table from the bar. "I didn't know what to do so I rushed here and luckily caught master just locking up. I have been in this world ever since."

Why Lucy, What would drive you to try to kill yourself? You always had friends her at Fairy Tail who loved you like family. Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Grey Juvia, Wendy, and everyone else here loves you like family. And even though I never said it I love you even more than just a team member. I thought in my head.

"I have to see her." I said finally getting my wit about me long enough for me to get off of the floor and head towards the infirmary.

"Master said to keep you away from her they do not want you to go in there." Erza said grabbing my shoulder just for me to shrug her off and continue to the infirmary.

"I am going to go see my Lucy." I said in a very angry tone. I had to figure out why she had tried to kill herself. To tell you the truth last night I felt like going over to Lucy's but decided against it for no random reason. If I would have just gone to her house I would have been able to stop Lucy and she would have been safe right now. What happened Lucy? I pondered. Do you not feel our love for you. Everyone sees you as their family member so why would you try to leave us?

"Natsu!" Erza said more Stern this time but I didn't care I was going to go see Lucy no matter what. That is when Erza tackled me to the ground.

"Get off of me!." I demanded as I struggled to get out of her grip.

"Natsu stop making this worse than it already is. All of us are in pain right now and don't need you to make it worse." Grey cried as he came over to help Erza pin me down.

"Bastered am I really the only one who cares about Lucy? Just let me go I need to help her." I cried in agony.

"Just stop!" he said as I began to feel tired. Mira must have used her sleeping magic on me.

"I.. need... to ...tell her that I ...lo...ve ...her." I said as I fell asleep.

**Erza's POV**

"We all know you do Natsu. And I am sure that Lucy does too deep within herself." I said as Natsu fell asleep. I then carried him over to the table where we were all sitting and placed him on the table.

I don't know why you did this Lucy but you better have a damn good reason for it. All of us are in pain right now especially Natsu. He loves you even though he is too stupid to say it. Why would you want to leave us? We are family and family sticks together.

It was a huge shock for me this morning to walk into the guild to find out Lucy had tried to kill herself an was on the verge of dying. It was a shock for all of us. I can't imagine what Natsu is feeling at the moment I mean he loves her even if he won't admit it.

* * *

**Time skip**

**Erza's POV**

We all just sat around the guild for most of the day. No one felt like taking a quest with Lucy so close to death. Everyone including Loke all wanted to be here just in case. It was very depressing in the guild there was someone always crying or close to tears. Except for Natsu we kept him under a sleeping spell so he would stay calm. Finally after several hours Master came out of the infirmary with Wendy and Carla.

"She is extremely weak and lost a lot of blood but we are hoping that if she makes it through the night she will wake up. But the choice whether to get better and come back to use or go be with her family is completely up to her. And for someone who tried to take their life usually they do not want to chose to stay." He said with a sad expression on his face. "We may have to say goodbye to her if the time comes."

"Master all do respect but what do we tell Natsu we where barley able to keep him out of the infirmary this morning let alone if you tell him she is close to dying as she is." I ask.

"Once they finish up in the infirmary we will wake him up and let him go see her but for his sake no body say anything to him before that."

The guild nodded in understatement and after ten minutes which felt like ten hours we were given the okay to wake up Natsu."

"Natsu, hey Natsu." Happy said trying to get him to wake up."

**Natsu's POV **

"Natsu, hey Natsu." I heard Happy say.

"I have no fish." I replied back I wan't to go back to sleep it was so peaceful there. I was dreaming of fishing with Happy and Lucy. We were having a great time and we caught this huge fish that I cooked for us. After we all cuddled up together and watched the stars. Happy fell asleep in Lucy's arms and her in mine.

"Master said that you could go see Lucy now." He interrupted my thoughts which shot me awake.

My legs raced me into the infirmary before I even thought about getting up. There I found Lucy with bandages up and down her arms asleep in one of the beds.

"Lucy." I said as I stood in the doorway of the infirmary in shock.

"If you are going to come in, come in otherwise get out." Porlyusica said with a scowl so I walked over to a table got a chair and sat down net to Lucy's bed.

"I will give you some personal time but if anything changes come get me or Wendy. Right now she is in a coma so I don't know when she will wake up." Porlyusica said as she left the room.

"Why Lucy, Why would you want to hurt yourself so badly?" I said when we were alone.

**Lucy's POV in coma**

I don't know why I did it I just felt lonely. Sure I had the guild and they were all family but I always felt that I was missing something. Some kind of love from someone who was not just a guild mate. Also I never told anyone but recently I have been really down. I have been missing my parents a lot and I just feel pathetic. I have had this voice in my head for the past couple months telling me how weak I was. Last night the voice just wouldn't shut up.

* * *

**Flashback to a week before Lucy tried to kill herself.**

**Lucy's POV**

Today was a long day nothing wanted to go right for me. I burnt my breakfast so I skip eating, when I got to the guild I ended up getting hit by someone's attack as soon as I entered the door, and then my team decided to take a one day quest that they thought would be easy. Easy for them maybe. We had to hunt a group of wizards who had been stealing from local magic shops.

Right away after we excepted the quest and met with the mayor for information we ran right into the wizards. Erza, Grey and Natsu got straight to fighting with their magic so I summoned Leo.

"What's up beautiful?" Leo said as soon as he made it to this world.

"These wizards have been stealing from magic shops. We have been ordered to capture them for the mayor."

"Say no more beautiful. Regulus impact!" That took out one of them so I decided to help step in and get the next guy.

"I got this. Lucy kick..." I tried to kick this wizard but I slipped and fell.

"Regulus impact! Lucy are you okay?" Leo asked in concern after defeating both guys.

"I'm fine." I smiled "Thank you you can go back now."

"Call me anytime Lucy."

As soon as Leo was gone that's when it came back the voice that has been in my head for the past month or so.

"You know you really are quite pathetic. You didn't even stop one thief as usual your spirits had to take care of everything. Psh, and you call yourself a Fairy Tail mage. How many times have you failed in fighting people. More than I can count."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I screamed.

"You know I speak the truth. You never fight anything yourself it is always one of your puppets doing your work for you. Come on I mean you slipped today I thought that was a Wendy thing."

"Go away!" I screamed.

"Natsu, Grey and Erza all took on their own thief and your here on the ground because you slipped. Lucky Leo was here to save your worthless hide."

"I told you to leave me alone..."

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu said in concern.

"I'm fine just slipped that's all. Don't worry I didn't hurt myself though."

"Good. Wow, Lucy you got these two guys yourself and one of them is the leader!"

"Wow he is really giving you the short end of the stick. Then again you are just one big charity case."

"Shut up." I yelled in my head.

"Come on Lucy lets get these guys together and go collect the reward." Natsu said picking up the two guy.

"Alright." I said faking a smile. I had gotten use to doing that around the guild it became natural for me but still nobody seems to notice. I guess that's how much anybody cares about me.

The rest of the day wasn't much better for myself. After we brought the thieves to the mayor and collected our reward we split it five ways and left to head back to magnolia. On the train Natsu got sick so Erza kindly knocked him out. However I was not concerned for the whole train ride all I was thinking about how pathetic and worthless I really was. I have no magic powers of mine own my spirits are the ones with all the magic power. When we got into town we all went our separate ways and I decided it was no use in going to the guild as it would just make me feel even more pathetic. So I decided just to head home. When I got home my stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten all day. No I don't need food I needed to train. So I went to my living room and started to work out. I was going to get physically stronger so that I don't disappoint anymore. And then maybe just maybe someone will finally decide to love me. After about a hour of working out I felt exhausted so I decided to go get a bath and hit the sack.

My week went on mostly like that I would skip meals and workout like crazy. Whenever I wasn't at the guild I was working out but I still felt terrible. Whenever I was doing anything the voice would always come back criticizing me and now I was starting to believe it. I am a pathetic loser who the guild just accepted as a charity case. Maybe if I left then I wouldn't always be in need so the guild would be better off. That's when I made the decision that tonight I would do it. I would kill myself.

I spent the whole day at the guild as I wanted to spend my last day with somebody who at least somewhat cared. I also felt like I had to say one last goodbye to everyone. And for a few split moments I actually wanted to stay but I didn't want to be such a burden to them and my spirits. So after my visit to the guild I wet back home and wrote a letter to whoever would find me that way the guild would know what happened. For some reason I felt like I had to write a separate letter to Natsu thanking him for everything he has done for me since in the few years I was in Fairy Tail he made my world ten times brighter.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you all." I said as I folded the letters. I then took of my keys and placed them on top of the letter. I wanted them to all go to Yukino so that maybe she can become a strong mage unlike me.

"I guess this is it." I said as I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and then walked back into the living room. I made a cut on my wrist and my breath hitched in pain. No, I had to do this I told myself. So I made a few more cuts on my arms. By now I was crying hard in pain but kept on going with making cuts up and down my arms. My arm started to cover in blood and I was starting to feel faint so I stopped.

"Lucy are you okay... Lucy!" Loke said as he rushed to my side just in time to catch me.

**Loke's POV still in flashback**

I felt that Lucy was in a abnormal amount of stress and danger so I decided to go check on her. When I got to her apartment I found her barley able to stand with bloody arms holding a bloody knife. I rushed over to catch her as she fell and dropped the knife. One thought was in my head the whole time. Why would Lucy do this to herself?

I quickly took off my jacket and ripped it in two striped wrapping one strip on each arm carefully trying not to hurt her more. I then picked her up and ran to the guild. Hopefully someone would still be there. Luckily when I got to the guild the door was open and master was still there.

"Master Lucy is really badly hurt she tried to kill herself." I said as I burst through the doors.

"Quickly set her down in the infirmary and then go get Wendy and Porlyusica. I will stay with her in the infirmary."

I did just as master said and got Wendy from Fairy Hills and Porlyusica from the forest. After that though I couldn't stand to go back but I had to tell the rest of the spirits what is going on. They are probably all worried as to what is going on.

* * *

**Back to present time**

**Natsu's POV**

"I have no idea what went through your head to cause you to do this Lucy but please come back to me." I said on the verge of tears. I reached up and petted her soft blonde hair. Lucy was always my light that I felt I always had to protect. So seeing her like this right now was crushing my heart. Finally I just lost it I put my forehead next to her hand and cried.

"Lucy... if I loss you I will never be able to live on. I never told you this but I love you." I said between tears.

For the rest of the night I stayed next to Lucy. People would come in time to time to check on me a Lucy or to ask if I needed anything. But I never moved I was going to stay right next to Lucy until she woke up.

"Natsu my boy you should go home, get some rest and come back in the morning." Gramps said when he came in after everyone was gone.

"I am not leaving her side Gramps. Please don't make me leave her." I said while keeping my eyes on Lucy's motionless body.

"Very well you can stay as well Gray already took Happy to his place to stay."

"Thank you Gramps."

* * *

**Time skip (3 days)**

**Natsu's POV**

I have not left Lucy's side for three days besides when absolutely necessary. People bring food for me but I eat very little my appetite just is not there. Happy has been staying with Gray this whole time so I haven't had to worry about that. Loke and the other Spirits also come from time to time to check up on Lucy. As for Lucy her condition has gotten better but she has yet to wake up yet and I am concerned that she never will.

"Hey Lucy you need to wake up now everyone is waiting. We all love you like family and miss you."

* * *

**Time skip (1 week)**

**Natsu's POV**

I still have not left Lucy's side. I also cry often now seeing Lucy like this. My life just fells so empty without her.

"Lucy the guilds waiting for you please wake up."

* * *

**Time skip (2 weeks)**

**Natsu'S POV**

"Lucy if you want to go be with your mom and dad I understand. If it will make you happy I am willing to let you go but if you don't want to leave come back to me Lucy. Please, Please come back to I don't want to loss you. Ever since that day I met you in Hargeon I have been so happy. Just waking up to see your smiling face at the guild makes me the happiest guy in the world. That's why I break into your house so often just so that I can wake up and see that smile as soon as I wake up. I guess that saying that people say 'You only know what you have until its gone' is true. I didn't know just what I had until now Lucy. I had you and that was the best thing in the world. I don't know why I never told you this but Lucy I love you! I always have. Please don't leave me Lucy I don't want to be alone. It hurt when I lost Lisanna but if I lose you I know it will do more than hurt it will kill me. But it's your choice Lucy do what you want just remember I will always love you." I said to Lucy's unconscious body which made tears fall down my face.

**Lucy's POV**

"If I lose you I know it will do more than hurt it will kill me. But it's your choice Lucy do what you want just remember I will always love you." I heard Nastu's voice say.

Do what I want what does that mean? I want to die so I can go live happily with my parents. Wait did he say that he loves me. The Natsu Dragneel just said that he loves me. Suddenly pain shot throughout my body making me moan in pain and ripping me from my thoughts.

"Lucy?" I heard a voice say.

**Natsu's POV**

"Hugh..." I heard Lucy moan.

"Lucy?"

"Hugh, Natsu?

"Lucy! Hold on I am going to go get master and Wendy." I don't think I have ever ran as fast as in that moment. "Gramps, Lucy is waking up!" I yelled as I ran up to the bar.

I quickly ran back to Lucy's side with Gramps and Wendy close on my heels.

"Hey Lucy-san how you felling?" Wendy asked when she got into the room.

"My arms really hurt and my mouth is dry." Lucy responded

"You are going to have some scars on your arms and they will probably be in pain for a while until they heal. So no strenuous tasks that will re-injure yourself and for your dry mouth Natsu can go get you a cup of water."

As Wendy requested I ran back out to the bar and got a glass of water and brought it back to her.

"Lucy do you remember why you are in the infirmary?" Gramps asked Lucy.

"I..uhhh.. tried to kill myself." She answered.

"Can you tell me why?" He asked.

"I felt pathetic and so lonely. The only thing I can do is summon my spirits I can't fight or do anything. I just wanted to stop being such a bother so I stopped eating and started training. Then one day I was feeling so down I just decided to end all of the pain. " She replied.

"Lucy, You are not a bother and we all love you like family!" I yelled at her.

"Natsu calm down." Gramps warned me.

After Gramps finished interrogating Lucy and Wendy finished her examination they left me and her alone to talk.

"Is it true Natsu. Do you really care about me the way you said?" She asked me with fear in her eyes at what I may say.

"You never heard all that I said if you do not believe me. Well I guess I can tell you again to your face this time. Lucy I love you I always have. To me you are more then a team member you are the most precious thing to me in my world other than Happy. I love you and I always will." I told her finishing of my rant with a kiss. I expected her to pull away or resist but instead she melted into my kiss and at that moment I knew she loved me too.

"Lucy from now on when you have a problem come to me. Promise me okay." I said when we broke the kiss.

"I promise. From now on I will always tell you when something is up. I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Lucy."

* * *

**Time skip**

**Lucy's POV**

I have been healed for over a year now and that means Natsu and I have been a couple for over a year now. I ended up moving out of my apartment and in with Natsu and Happy not that long ago. My arms healed but I do have days where I feel more down then usual. Whenever that happens Natsu always takes me out on a date and when we are done he roles up my sleeves and kisses my scars. He then tells me he will take away all my pain and kiss all my scars away. I owe Natsu so much but he always tells me he is happy enough with my love. He also uses whatever chance he has to remind me how much he loves me or how much he thinks I am beautiful.

We also do a lot as a sort of family together now Natsu, Happy and I. Today we decided we were going to go out on a fishing trip together. We caught a huge fish that Natsu cooked up for supper. Now we are all cuddled together watching the stars.

"They're beautiful." I whispered.

"Just like you." Natsu said.

"Guys don't get all lovey dovey please." Happy giggled and then yawned. He then cuddled into my arms and was soon fast asleep. Natsu then leaned over and pulled me in closer to him and then placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm not tired." I said but before I knew it Natsu's warmth had put me almost to sleep.

"Goodnight my beautiful princess." I heard Natsu say as he gave me a kiss and I fell asleep.

**Natsu's POV**

After Happy fell asleep it was't long before Lucy fell asleep to. It was just like the dream I had when I found out Lucy tried to kill herself. But everything was great now Lucy is safe in my arms and Happy in her's, just like a family. Lucy and I both have our share of scars but I know as long as I am with her I will take everyday to kiss them away.

"Lucy I promise you I will always love you."

"Love you too Natsu." Lucy said in her sleep which made me giggle and soon I joined the two most precious people to me and drifted of to dreamland. Yup Lucy, I will always be there for you and one day I will kiss away your scars. I promise you I will.

* * *

_It's been a long time guys sorry I went on a trip over spring break to with my orchestra to a music festival Quebec so I had no time to write. So anyway here you guys go a new story yeah! Sorry for messing with the feels guys. Just a heads up I will be coming out with a new chapter of Tales of the Heart soon in the next couple weeks keep your eyes peeled for it._

_~Sincerely_

_HeartinMusic_


End file.
